MONSTAXKHILAF
by Syahayaff
Summary: [Chapter 2 Up! : Suspicious ] Monsta-X Punya Cerita. Drabble Shownu X Wonho X Minhyuk X Kihyun X Hyungwon X Jooheon X I.M Semoga Humor[?] DLDR! RnR? [BokuraNoSVT bertransformasi jadi Syahayaff]
1. Excuse me?

Excuse me?

 **#MONSTAXKHILAF**

 **=Excuse Me?=**

 **Shownu X Hyungwon**

 _Author :_ _ **Syahayaff**_

Friendship;Comedy(Maybe);Life;Rate T

Imajinasi murni milik author,Cast murni milik Monbebe _-ya-_

-...-

"Ahh... Akhirnya selesai juga." Seorang pria bebibir sexy _–sebut saja hyungwon-_ menghela nafas lalu menjatuhkan badannya ke lantai hingga terlentang.

Iapun bangun dari lantai mengambil sebotol air mineral _–sebut saja kembaran aqua-_ yang terlentang pula disebelahnya. Maksudnya tak sengaja tersenggol oleh hyungwon saat iya menjatuhkan tubuhnya jadi botolnya jatuh. Lalu ia membuka tutup botol lalu meminumnya.

"Aku duluan ya." Ucap Minhyuk sambil sedikit menunduk lalu menepuk pundak hyungwon.

"Baiklah. Aku mau beres-beres dulu."

Minhyuk memberikan senyum tipisnya lalu berjalan keluar pintu,menutup pintu,lalu membuka lagi dan menjulurkan kepalanya(?),"Jangan lupa matikan lampunya." Ucapnya lalu menutup pintunya keras hingga membuat hyungwon kaget.

"Eh maaf aku ditarik kihyun!" teriaknya dari luar.

"Berisik tante" balas kihyun yang menarik tangan minhyuk ke kamar. _–hmm jadi curiga/g-_

"Yaya." Gumam hyungwon. Hari ini ia dan shownu bertugas membersihkan ruangan sesudah latihan. Ia mengambil sapu yang berada disudut ruangan lalu mulai menyapu. Ia menyapu dari arah kiri ke kanan. Menyapu dari sudut ke sudut.

"Hyungwon melakukan dari sudut kiri ke sudut kanan bung!"

"Hyungwon melakukan tendangan sudut. Dan yak!"

Begitulah gumaman hyungwon saat menyapu ditengah malam yang sepi. Berusaha memecahkan keheningan.

"GOOOOLLLL...!" hyungwon pun berteriak.

Apa yang terjadi?

Apa?

Ia menendang sebuah kotak yang tengah diduduki seseorang bertubuh seperti agung hercules,level bawah dikit _-g-_.

Namun tak ada reaksi dari orang itu. Orang itu memakan kaos tanpa lengan dan juga memakai kacamata hitam. Dengan kepala ditutupi topi warna JKT48[?] _–merah maksudnya- ._

Ia menendang kotak itu lagi untuk mendapat reaksi dari orang itu.

"Buggggggggg..." _–tendangan sedikit lebih pelan,tetap tak ada reaksi-_

"Buggggg.." _–tendangan otw pelan,tak ada reaksi,apakah tidak terasa getarannya[?]-_

"Buggg..." _–tendangan pelan,melirik kaki hyungwon saja tidak,hyungwon mulai curiga-_

"Bug." _–tendangan paling lembut. Tetap tak terasa kelembutan cintanya/ani-_

Hyungwon langsung mendekati makhluk bengong _-shownu-_ itu.

"Permisi pak. Saya mau nyapu." Shownu tak mendengar.

"Excuse me,Sir. Can you help me beberes dorm? " hyungwon menepuk-nepuk lengan bergelombang milik shownu.

"Punteun, ai sia hirup keneh?! (lu masih hidup?[?])" teriak hyungwon sambil mengangkat kakinya,bermaksud ingin menginjak shownu. Tapi ia kasihan.

Hyungwon yang penasaranpun akhirnya membuka kacamata shownu.

.

.

.

.

Mata shownu hilang?!.

.

.

.

.

"Khhhrrkkk"

"Najes,Dari tadi gue riweuh sama orang yang lagi ngorok". Ucap hyungwon kesal diiringi dengan membanting kacamata itu lalu menginjak kaki shownu dengan sekuat pikiran _-kaki hyungwon gak bertenaga mas-._

Seketika shownu pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajah sok polosnya itu melihat ke sekitar.

"A..ada apa won?" ucapnya pelasn dengan tatapan puppy eyes tanpa ekspresi yang ewh.

"Ada kecoa merayap sama cicak ngapung hyung."

"Oh. Mana?" ekspresi shownu imut seperti minguk baru bangun tidur membuat hyungwon mual seperti isi 3 bulan. Hyungwon yang kesalpun langsung berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Mematikan lampu.

1.. 2...3...4...5..detik kemudian.

"Yak! Hyungwon-ah! Kenapa aku ditinggal!" teriak shownu yang langsung berlari ke arah pintu. Sedangkan hyungwon sudah tak terlihat batang bibirnya. #Yasalam

Messeji : Maaf kalau garing. Masih pemula[?]

Messeji (2) : Yang ini diriku solo alias sendirian. Semoga drabble ini berlanjut. Aamiin

Messeji (3) : Thanks For Reading,Cikgu! Eh Chingu3


	2. suspicious

**#MONSTAXKHILAF**

 **=Suspicious=**

 **Kihyun X Minhyuk**

 _Author :_ _ **Syahayaff**_

Friendship;Comedy(Maybe);Life;Rate T

Imajinasi murni milik author,Cast murni milik Monbebe _-ya-_

 _Semoga fikirannya gak kemana mana ya_

 **-...-  
**

Suatu sore,tepat pukul 3,anak-anak sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm. Mereka sedang asyik ngerumpi persiapan menjelang ramadhan _._ Terlihat kihyun yang duduk disebelah minhyuk sebari berbisik kepadanya."Tan,ngamar yok."

"Oh mau yang kita omongin tadi ya. Yok mih." Balas minhyuk berbisik sambil sedikit wink genit _–ya -._

Ditengah asyiknya perbincangan,tiba-tiba kihyun menciptakan keheningan.

"Anak-anak,papah mau ngamar dulu sama tante ya." Kihyun berdiri sambil memegang tangan minhyuk. Fikiran anak-anakpun terbang kemana-mana. Imajinasi mereka berwarna warni seperti pelangi imajinasi spongebob _-ya-_.

"Masih hobi koleksi maskara aja pengen dipanggil papah." Dengus wonho namun tak terdengan oleh kihyun dan minhyuk yang sudah masuk ke kamar.

Wonhopun langsung menarik tangan hyungwon ,dan hyungwon menarik tangan IM lalu mereka mengendap-endap ke depan pintu kamar.

"Pih. Kesana yok." Ajak jooheon.

"Astaghfirullah,jangan diintip. Dosa." Papih shownu bersabda _-g-._ Jooheon pun meninggalkan shownu sendirian diruang tengah.

Mereka ber 5 diam diam menguping pembicaraan kedua tante itu dikamar.

" _Pelan-pelan ki." Ucap minhyuk_

" _udah greget tan." Jawab kihyun._

" _Ahh..."_

" _Dikit lagi tan.."_

" _Akkk..." minhyuk teriak kecil._

Mereka ber5 yang mendengar itupun semakin penasaran.

"Anjir tante desah." Ucap jooheon yang keceplosan sehingga terdengar sampai kamar.

"Woy siapa yang nguping?" teriak minhyuk.

"masuk yem.. masukk." Bisik wonho sambil memberi kode nunjuk-nunjuk lalu mendorong IM hingga pintu kamar terbuka kecil lalu ia masuk. IM langsung menutup pintu pelan dan nyengir. Tapi saat melihat ke arah minhyuk dan kihyun ia cengo[?].

" _Jadi mamih sama tante kaya gini?" tanya IM kaget._

" _Sini yem ikutan." Minhyuk menarik tangan IM._

"Astaghfirullah,kepolosan ayem ternodai mamih sama tante." Hyungwon ngucap bisik-bisik.

 _*dikamar*_

" _mamih pelan pelan." –ayem-_

" _iya nihhh. Mamih ga sabaran."-minhyuk-_

" _bentar lagi klimaks ahh.." –kihyun-_

*diluar*

"Trisam ga ngajak-ngajak. Kita gangbang aja kuy!" bisik jooheon.

"Gelo ,sia deui[?]" bisik hyungwon sinis.

"ssttt,bentar. Dengerin lagi." bisik wonho.

 _*dikamar*_

" _Asik ayem kalah. Harus dihukum." –kihyun smirk-_

" _Enaknya pake apa ya."-minhyuk smirk-_

" _Jangan kasar kasar hyung.." –Ayem takut-_

*Diluar*

"Anjir sekarang BDSM. Dobrak ae yok." Bisik jooheon tak sabar.

"Tanya papih dulu kuy." Wonho menarik tangan Hyungwon dan Jooheon seperti emak setia membimbing anaknya ke ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pih, grebek pih! Udah bahaya!" ucap wonho sambil menarik tangan shownu.

"Tidak ah. Kalian saja." Ucap shownu malas.

"Pih ayo pih." Rengek hyungwon.

"Kagak ya kagak." Balas shownu kesal.

"Yasudahlah,ayo hyung." Jooheon menarik tangan wonho dan hyungwon pergi ke kamar itu lagi.

"Dobrak ya.. 1... 2... 3..." wonho membuka pintunya cepat.

"Ha?!" teriak jooheon cengo melihat mereka.

"Tutup aw tutup. Malu!" teriak IM ngondek.

Hyungwon pun menutup pintu lalu tertawa."Ikutan dong ahhh.."

"Tuh bener kan. Mereka pasti tergoda. Jadinya rame-rame." Ucap minhyuk ke kihyun sambil tersenyum ngondek.[?]

"Sana,berdua berdua biar makin kerasa." Ucap kihyun.

"ganti-gantian ya. Minhyuk dulu." Ucap kihyun.

.

.

.

.

.

*15 menit kemudian*

Shownu yang bingung karena mereka tak kunjung keluar kamar pun menjadi penasaran lalu mengendap-endap ke depan kamar. Lalu ia membuka pintu perlahan dan...

"Katanya gak mau ikut. Astaghfirullah." Ucap jooheon.

"Katanya lagi ngelive[?]. mana?" ucap shownu polos.

"Wonho,Jooheon sama hyungwon juga ga nyangka pih. Kirain apaan." Ucap wonho.

"Katanya ayem dihukum? Di BDSM? Mana?" tanya shownu semakin bingung.

"Dia kalah main congklak tadi jadi kalah terus dihukum. Dihukumnya pake koleksi make up papua,itemnya alami. Lipstik dari padang,warna merah sambalado. Sama diiket pake karet jepang yang mamih kumpulin waktu mamih nonton theater akb di jepang. Cerita mamih kihyun.

"Wah parah kalian ga ngajak papih. Ikutan dong." Ucap papih.

"Orang tua dilarang ikut. Ini khusus anak dibawah uzur." Ucap minhyuk sambil mendorong shownu keluar kamar.

"Sekali aja woy woy." Ucap shownu yang menahan dirinya namun didorong keluar oleh minhyuk dan minhyuk mengunci pintunya.

"bazeeengg!" teriak shownu.

 _TBC_

Messeji : Semoga menghibur :'v

Messeji (2) : tetap tunggu drabble selanjutnya eak *emot pistol*

Messeji(3) : Dilarang mikir macam-macam. Ini bukan rate M (?).

Messeji (18) : Review? . & Thanks For Reading!^^


End file.
